


You'll Always Be My Endless Love

by mae428



Series: Follow Me [5]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mae428/pseuds/mae428
Summary: lmao fair warning this chapter SUCKS (and i'll explain why in my end notes) but here we are with wEDDING WEDDING WEDDING things!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao fair warning this chapter SUCKS (and i'll explain why in my end notes) but here we are with wEDDING WEDDING WEDDING things!

“Baby?”

“What?”

“When are we gonna do it?”

“Do what, Elio?”

“Get married. We’ve been engaged for a year and seven months. And I’m fine with that, but I just...want to...”

“I know, but we talked about not getting married until after you graduated.”

“Well I graduated six months ago, so…when are we gonna finally get hitched?”

Oliver rolls over in bed to face Elio and reaches out to trace his finger down the bridge of Elio’s nose. “You’re only 22,” Oliver says, his fingers now running along Elio’s lower lip. “I don’t want to rush you. I don’t want you to regret anything.”

Elio kisses over the pads of Oliver’s fingers for a moment before also rolling onto his side. “I’ll be 23 in 5 months. That’s old enough. I’m settled in my job and I want to do this.” Oliver cups Elio’s cheek and Elio hums, loving the way they fit so perfectly together. “Can we at least set a date?”

“Alright,” Oliver finally sighs. We can set a date.”

Elio squeals with excitement and snuggles further against Oliver’s chest. “Can we tell my parents that we set a date when they’re here next week?” They’re a week out from Thanksgiving and Elio’s parents decided to visit given how much Elio adores the holiday.

“Of course we can.” 

Elio smacks a quick kiss to Oliver’s lips before pulling back again. “Okay, back to the date. When can we do it? I kinda always wanted a fall wedding. Do you think we could plan a whole wedding in a year?”

“A year?”

“Well, maybe eleven months.” Elio smiles and tugs at Oliver’s hair. “October?”

“How about…” Oliver trails off and thinks for a second. “How about the first weekend of October?”

Elio rolls over and grabs his phone. He flips to the calendar and to October of 2020. “That Saturday is...October 3rd, 2020.” He looks over at Oliver, and his stomach swoops with excitement. “Did we just set a wedding date?”

Oliver laughs and rolls over on top of Elio, kissing him swiftly and softly. “We did.”

“There’s so much to do!” Elio pushes Oliver off of him and scrambles up. “We need to go get binders and print lists and start looking into venues!”

“Elio.” Elio is still prattling off to do lists and Oliver has to clap a hand over Elio’s mouth to shut him up. “Elio, babe, it’s midnight.” Elio licks Oliver’s hand and Oliver pulls it away, laughing. “Don’t be a brat.” He kisses Elio, as if solidifying the date with a kiss instead of a save the date. The kiss takes Elio’s breath away and he’s left panting against Oliver’s lips. “We both have to be up for work tomorrow. So let’s just sleep for now and we can get planning tomorrow afternoon. Sound good?”

“You promise we can start tomorrow afternoon?”

“I promise.”

True to his word, Oliver puts up with Elio’s madness the next afternoon. Elio comes home from work laden with bags. “I got a binder for the actual wedding planning and a binder for the honeymoon planning,” he says as he pushes into the apartment. Jackson immediately scrambles up to meet Elio and runs circles around him as Elio struggles with his bags. “Color-coded dividers and corresponding pens. Oh, and a label maker!”

“Hello to you too,” Oliver says from the kitchen. He appears from around the doorway, spatula in hand. “Work was fine for me today. How about you?”

Elio blushes and dumps his bags on the coffee table. “Sorry, sorry,” he sighs, rushing over to kiss Oliver. “Work was good. I got assigned to a new project.”

“That’s amazing, baby!” Oliver kisses Elio again in congratulations. “C’mon, I’m just about to put dinner on the oven. Tell me about it.”

Elio trails after Oliver and picks at some of the ingredients strewn about the cutting board as he tells Oliver about his day. After graduation, Elio got a job at Sony as a coordinator in their music publishing department. It was a good job at a fantastic company, and Oliver couldn’t be prouder of Elio’s accomplishments. He listens patiently as Elio tells him all about his new project, occasionally getting sidetracked by other goings-on at work. Once Elio is finished telling Oliver all about his day with the excitement of a child, dinner is ready and they sit down at the table to eat.

“So,” Oliver starts, tangling his feet with Elio’s under the table, “what are you thinking for a venue?”

“Like, for the wedding?”

Oliver laughs and nods. “Yes, for the wedding. I promised we could start planning after work, didn’t I?”

“I like the idea of Central Park,” Elio says slowly, mulling it over between bites of delicata squash. “But you have to factor in weather. Loeb Boathouse would be lovely, wouldn’t it?”

“But expensive, probably.”

“I don’t think we’d have that many people, right?”

“Fuck, maybe we should make a list of guests before actually talking about venues.”

Elio grins and gently kicks Oliver’s shin. “I told you! It’s a lot to plan!”

Oliver rolls his eyes and reaches for Elio’s hand. He brings it to his lips and kisses over Elio’s soft skin before letting it go. “Whatever we decide to do, I know it’s going to be perfect.”

After dinner, they turn on something mindless on TV and start assembling the binders. They make to-do lists galore. They share hurried and excited kisses. Elio even starts bookmarking decoration inspiration. At the end of the night, they both flop into bed, already exhausted just from Google Imaging weddings. 

“I can’t wait,” Elio says as he drapes himself over Oliver’s chest. “I can’t wait to marry you, Oliver.”

Oliver hums and kisses the top of Elio’s head, burying his nose in soft hair. “Me too, baby.”

“Hey,” Elio says suddenly, “can we as my dad to get ordained so he can officiate?”

Oliver laughs at that, but he nods. “I think we can definitely do that.” Elio sits up for a kiss, in which Oliver gladly and readily obliges, and it’s another two hours before they finally separate and actually tuck into bed.

Elio’s parents arrive a week later, and the evening they come into town they already have plans to go out to dinner. When Elio and Oliver stroll into Minetta Tavern, hand in hand, Annella and Samuel are already at their table.

“Tesoro!” Annella cries, leaping up and wrapping her arms tight around her son. “Oh, we’ve missed you so much.” 

Elio immediately relaxes in her arms and doesn’t mind at all that he’s got lipstick kisses all over his cheeks. It hasn’t been all too long since they saw each other last, as his parents came to New York for his graduation. But he still missed his parents and didn’t think he’d ever get used to having them so far away. “Missed you too,” Elio whispers into his mother’s neck. “So much, Mamma.”

Elio and Oliver switch parents after that, and after everyone’s exchanged hugs, Elio, Oliver, and somehow Samuel, are all covered in Annella’s lipstick kisses. There isn’t one moment of silence, the four of them catching up on work, movies, music, books, the weather, just about anything that crosses over their mind. Finally, over dessert, Elio takes Oliver’s hand and squeezes.

“So, we actually have something to tell you guys,” he says, looking over at Oliver from beneath his lashes. Oliver laughs at the coy look and can’t help but lean over and kiss Elio quickly. Elio hums, loving the taste of sticky coconut cake on Oliver’s lips. 

“Did you two get married without us?” Annella asked, suddenly panicked. “Did you elope? Did we miss it?”

Oliver laughs and reaches over to pat Annella’s hand reassuringly. “Nothing of the sort. We did set a date though.”

“Yep. October 3rd, 2020.”

There’s a flurry of motion and then Oliver and Elio are both swept up into a bone-crushing hug from Annella. No matter how many times she does this, Oliver will never understand how she can squeeze them so hard with that tiny body of hers. “Oh, my darlings. My sweet boys.” She’s crying and kissing them again, and as soon as they sit back down, Annella and Elio launch into wedding planning mode, leaving Oliver and Samuel to discuss the new renovations at the Met.

They part ways after dinner, the Perlmans heading to their nearby hotel and Elio and Oliver to their apartment. Elio hangs onto Oliver on their way back, arm looped through Oliver’s and head on his shoulder. Oliver laughs suddenly, and Elio looks up at him with furrowed brows. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“What?”

“ _ Nothing _ .” But Oliver is laughing in earnest now and Elio bumps their shoulders.

“No, you have to tell me.”

“You and your mom,” Oliver says between snickers. “I thought she was gonna take out a binder right at the table.”

“Hey!” Elio pouts and Oliver leans down to kiss him. 

Elio tastes of wine and chocolate caramel cake and they have to stop for a moment to kiss right there on the sidewalk. Oliver can’t get enough and he licks into Elio’s mouth, bending Elio backward as he does so. Elio just winds his arms around Oliver’s neck, letting his fiance kiss him until he’s breathless.

“There’s a lot that goes into wedding planning,” Elio breathes once Oliver finally pulls back.

Oliver laughs and presses their foreheads together. “That was supposed to  _ distract _ you from wedding planning.”

“Sorry, babe,” Elio says with a smack of a kiss to Oliver’s lips. “We’ve got eleven months to plan the perfect wedding. No distracting me.” 

“What about our honeymoon,” Oliver says as they continue walking towards the apartment. “Where should we go?”

“I’ve started a list.”

“Of course you have.”

“Maybe Greece? We could stay in some tiny remote town, go to the beach, museums. Or maybe Budapest. Go to the opera and eat goulash.”

“Those both sound fine to me.” Oliver kisses Elio’s temple as they walk. “Anything you want, baby. Absolutely anything.” Oliver would travel to the ends of the Earth with Elio, for Elio. He’s devoted to the kid, through and through, and would do absolutely anything to keep that gorgeous smile on his face for the rest of eternity.

Once they’re home, Elio goes ahead and takes Jackson out for a walk, leaving Oliver behind to clean up the apartment a bit in preparation for their company later in the week. Oliver soon finds that he’s distracted, though, when he starts organizing the binders and printouts left on the coffee table. He sits on the couch, flipping through the many pages Elio has already printed and organized over the past week. When Elio comes home, chatting away to Jackson about an exhibit they’d seen at the Whitney, Oliver is still on the couch, now deep into a list of wedding guest names.

“Did you...did you clean at all?” Elio asks as he hangs up Jackson’s leash. The dog bounds over to Oliver, leaps onto the couch, and settles himself right against Oliver’s side. 

“I emptied the dishwasher and cleaned the kitchen,” Oliver says absently as he adds another name to their list.

Elio comes over and plucks the pen out of Oliver’s hand, pushing aside the binder before sliding onto Oliver’s lap. “See? I told you this was gonna consume our lives for the next year.” 

Oliver laughs and wraps his arms around Elios waist. “I’m excited,” he says quietly, looking up at his fiance, the man he’ll soon marry. “Excited to make it officially official.”

“Officially official.” Elio leans down and seals it with a kiss, one filled with so much promise and passion that Oliver is left dizzy and breathless and he chases Elio’s lips when he pulls back. “Take me to bed?” Elio asks, all soft and pleading and needy.

And Oliver can’t say no to that. He sweeps Elio off his feet, literally, and carries him bridal style into their bedroom. “You know I love you, right?” he says, crawling up onto the bed as well, the two of them rushing to take off all their clothes as fast as possible. 

“Mmh, I do,” Elio says, reaching up for Oliver once they’re naked. “I do, I do, I do, I do.” He peppers kisses over Oliver’s cheeks alongside his words. Oliver laughs and rolls them over in a tangle of limbs and sheets, desperate to be closer.

Later, when they’re both sated and sleepy, sweat and cum drying on their skin, Elio looks up at Oliver. “Hey,” he says, still a little breathless from their activities. His ass is sore, but in the best way, and he stays on his stomach in order to keep as much of Oliver inside him for as long as possible.

“Hey,” Oliver breathes, cracking open an eye to look down at Elio. He smiles, warm and open, and Elio’s breath stutters in his throat.

“We don’t have to,” Elio says as he props his chin up on Oliver’s chest. “Y’know, make a big deal about our wedding and everything. If you don't want to. We can just go down to City Hall with some witnesses, go out to dinner afterward.”

“Is that what you want?”

Elio thinks for a few moments, but then shakes his head almost bashfully, a blush settling nicely over his cheeks. “No, I want to do the whole wedding thing with you. Even all of the planning that has to go into it. I want to have that experience with you.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do.”

“But is that what  _ you _ want?”

“I want anything you want, Elio.”

Elio rolls his eyes and huffs. “Don’t be trite.”

“I’m not, though, I’m being serious.” Oliver shifts a little to look at Elio better. “This is not to say I don’t care, because I do. I really do care. About you, about all of this. But I want what you want. All that matters to me is that we get married.  _ How _ or  _ where _ doesn’t matter.” Oliver groans and closes his eyes for a second. “Well, of course, it matters. But what I’m  _ trying _ to say is that I love you, and I want to see you happy. And anything that makes you happy is gonna make you happy. So if you want to do the whole wedding thing, go all out, that’s what we're gonna do.” He opens his eyes, but looks up at the ceiling. “Does that sound trite?”

“God, I love you,” Elio laughs, leaning up to kiss Oliver’s chin. “I -” Whatever Elio is about to say next is cut off by whining outside the door, and Elio leaps out of bed, dressing quickly in boxers before letting Jackson in.

“Aw, c’mon. If you keep giving in every time he cries he’s gonna expect to sleep here all the time.”

“Stop being a brat,” Elio accuses as Jackson hops up onto the bed and in the spot Elio just vacated. Elio climbs into bed on the other side, so now Oliver is sandwiched between Elio and Jackson, who are both flung over Oliver, heads on his chest. Oliver shifts, unable to find even an inch of space to move. He can’t even find room to complain though, because this is his family, his perfect little family, and with Elio right there next to him, he’s flooded with a sense of security and reassurement. “Stop thinking and sleep,” Elio says with a light flick to Oliver’s chest.

And Oliver finds that he can’t wait for the rest of his life, right there, snuggled up in bed with Elio and their dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so poorly written it KILLS me but I've been UNREAL busy with work and things and oh, yeah, I met Timmy the other day (like legit met him. There are some pics on my tumblr of us gazing at each other lovingly), saw him last night, and am seeing him again this afternoon (both at Beautiful Boy Q&As!) so yes, BUSY! But I'm on vacation next week, so expect updates on ALL my works. Also, if any of you have read Come Live With Me, I'm thinking about doing a little apartment tour for this series like I did with that one. Let me know if that's something you'd guys like!!! xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to our roots with some good old-fashioned texting and a Pinterest board :) This is REAL short, feel free to yell at me in the comments. There will be more exciting things here, I promise!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/31567686138/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/31567685878/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/31567685558/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/31567685318/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/31567685148/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/31567684828/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/31567684508/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/45390943302/in/dateposted-public/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE 10/30: For those of you reading, I'm changing the officiant to our fave dad, Prof Perlman! All chapters updated accordingly. 
> 
> We're only 5 weeks away from the wedding!! A (very short) little peek into wedding planning from Jackson's POV ;)

My humans have been yelling a lot and it makes me very sad. I try to ask them what is wrong or if I can help, but they ignore me most times. There are lots of papers on the table, so I am not allowed to jump up anymore. The boy yelled at me once when I knocked some off the table. My paws were dirty from our afternoon in the park and I ruined a few pages. The boy apologized after and gave me lots of kisses and treats, so I told him it was okay and gave him lots of kisses too.

My humans are arguing over more papers now. I tried to ask them to play with me and Lamb, but they said no. I ask again a little while later,  _ please please please _ will you play with me? They only say no again. So I sit back down and wait for them to finish.

“No, Oliver, we can’t seat my Uncle and Aunt with my parents because first of all, my aunt hates my father, and second of all, Isaac and Mounir need to sit with my parents.”

“Right, okay. So Marzia and Nick, Adam and Danielle are with us.”

“Yes. Our table is done. Let’s concentrate on the ones that aren’t.”

“Don’t yell at me.”

“I’m not!”

“Jesus, Elio, why are seating arrangements so hard?” 

“Because everyone’s got a problem with someone.”

“Can we just stick our friends at one huge table?”

“Considering they all have plus ones, no. We’ll have to have two tables of friends, and that works out. Fourteen at each. We’ll have a table with my parents, Isaac and Mounir your sister, brother, and their spouses, and your parents.”

“Fuck, you’re good at this.”

“I know. And then that just leaves my uncles and aunts, their kids, and your brother’s kids, who can all sit at a table together. That’s it. We’re done.”

“Do you think our parents will get along? Maybe we should have separate Cooper and Perlman tables.”

“I don’t know if they’ll get along. Especially since you haven't talked to them in  _ years _ . My dad probably won’t forgive them for that.”

“I still can’t believe they’re coming.”

My human smells sad, so I whine and put my head on his lap. The pretty boy laughs and pats my head.

“Why don’t we call it a night, Ol? It looks like we have the table arrangements all set. We just need to call the florist and tell her how many tables.”

“Yeah, and we need to finalize the menus, go for our final fittings, confirm that your dad got his ordination certificate, finish our vows, confirm with the bakery -”

“Babe! Babe, we’ve got five weeks to do all of that. We’re fine.”

The boy gives my human kisses, but I  _ know _ my kisses are better, so I jump up to give both of my humans kisses. My humans laugh and hug and pet me and I am so happy they are smiling again.

“Sorry Jackson,” the boy whispers against my ear. “We haven’t been paying much attention to you, have we?”

I kiss the boys nose and cheek. He is very sweet.

“Aw, buddy.” My human kisses me too so I give him kisses in return. “We can have an entire day just with you. I promise.”

My humans get ready for bed, and after they have their alone time in the bedroom, I ask  _ please please please _ can I come in to snuggle? The boy lets me in and I jump up onto the bed between them.

“Elio, you know he -”

“Isn’t allowed on the bed, I know. But he was crying.”

“So when our baby cries, you’re immediately gonna coddle them?”

The boy laughs. I love it when he laughs. It is such a pretty sound. I tell him I love him and rest my head on his chest.

“Our baby?”

“Yeah…”

“You want to have babies with me?”   
  
“Of course I do, Elio. If that’s, you know, if that’s something you want.”

“It is, Oliver. It’s something I very much want. In the future though.”

The boy leans over to kiss my human and I let them human kiss for a little before joining in as well. They both laugh and kiss me before settling back down.

“Let’s get married first, and then we can think about kids down the road.”

“Good plan, Ol.” The boy scratches behind my ear. “Would you like a baby brother or sister, Jackson?”

I know what babies are, and I  _ love _ babies. I wag my tail really hard and tell the boy that I  _ love _ babies and I want one of my own.

“Alright, buddy, settle down. Elio’ll give you a baby soon enough.”

They kiss me again and then kiss each other before turning off the lights. I know it is bedtime, so I close my eyes too. I love when I get to sleep in the bed with my humans, and I am glad that they are not yelling at each other anymore. I fixed it with my kisses, and now everyone is happy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Kudos/Criticisms always welcome!
> 
> Sorry it was so short! My birthday was this past weekend and I've been SO SO SO busy with work emergencies. Hopefully updating all fics soon!!
> 
> As always, [Follow Me On Tumblr](https://all-things-all-the-time.tumblr.com/) so we can scream about these boys!!! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, this has been a long time coming.  
> yes, life has been crazy.  
> no, i hope it won't be this long before the next update.
> 
> enjoy!!!

“Babe.”

“What?”

“Stop moving.”

“I can’t.”

“Yes, you can.” Oliver flings an arm over so that it drapes Elio’s waist, effectively holding him down. But Elio still finds a way to wriggle beneath the sheets.

“Oliver,” he whines as he tries to shove his fiancé’s arm off of him. “I’m nervous.”

“Not getting cold feet, are you?” Oliver asks, sitting up just a bit. He blinks at Elio in the dark of their bedroom, the glow from the buildings outside illuminating just Elio’s profile.

“No.” Elio sighs and rolls his head on the pillow so he can look over at Oliver. “Not cold feet. I want to marry you. Just nervous about everything going well. We only have two more weeks.”

“It’ll be fine, I promise.” In an attempt at reassurance, Oliver leans in to kiss Elio. It’s soft and Elio immediately melts, letting Oliver wrap his big strong arms around him. 

“What if something gets fucked up? We picked up the marriage license already, right?” Elio asks some time later.

“Yes. I thought you were going to sleep.”

“I can’t.”

Oliver rearranges them so they’re both on their sides, Elio’s back against his chest. “Sleep. Your parents come tomorrow and you know we’re gonna be busy the next two weeks.” He kisses the back of Elio’s head and then burrows into soft curls. “Sleep.”

As planned, Elio’s parents arrive the next morning. They’ve booked a two-week stay in a hotel near their venue, Tavern on the Green, even going so far as to book a suite that has enough room for all of the necessary wedding accoutrements.

Elio and Oliver meet up with the Perlmans for lunch at Tavern on the Green where they have an appointment with the events director afterward. They’re down to the wire, and Elio keeps telling Oliver how important it is that every detail is perfectly in place.

“Can we talk about something else?” Oliver tries as Elio goes over the complete wedding weekend schedule with his mother.

“No,” he says, glaring over at Oliver before going right back to his conversation. “The rehearsal dinner is at 6:30 on Friday. We’re all just going to meet at the restaurant. Saturday morning, Oliver and I will head up to the hotel room. Oliver will get ready in our suite for that night and I’ll get ready in your room. We’ll meet at the venue at 2 pm for photos.” Elio is talking a mile a minute and Samuel and Oliver just exchange amused looks.

After they meet with the events director, Elio makes a few phone calls: the florist, the bakery, who he leaves a message for, the florist  _ again _ , the band. Oliver just walks quietly next to Elio, who isn’t off the phone until they’re back at their apartment. 

“Are we done with wedding things for now?”

Elio sighs as he pockets his phone. “Yes, for now.” The bakery calls him back and Elio ends up giving himself a nosebleed halfway through the call. Oliver has to take over as Elio hold napkins up to his nose, Jackson curled up next to Elio on the couch.

“Elio, you need to stop stressing,” Oliver says after he hangs up. He gently pries Elio’s hands off his face to check the damage. “Looks like it’s stopped bleeding.” He wipes at the bits of dried blood on Elio’s nose and upper lip with a clean, damp cloth. “You feel okay? Lightheaded at all?”

“No, ‘m fine,” Elio croaks, reaching for the glass of water Oliver has brought over. Elio nurses his water as Oliver takes a seat on the floor to rub Elio’s feet. It always helps when he gets overwhelmed, and Oliver makes sure to pay attention to the pressure point on his instep.

After a while, Jackson starts to get restless, and they waste no time snapping on his leash to take him out for a walk. It’s starting to get cool now that it’s almost October, but it’s still warm enough that they only need light sweaters. Jackson ends up walking between them, keeping pace. Usually, he bolts ahead, wanting to sniff everything in sight. Even when they get to the dog park, Jackson sits right in front of Elio and Oliver, even resting his chin on Oliver’s knee as Elio pets his head. 

“Are you excited, at least?” Oliver asks, ripping open the bar of chocolate he convinced Elio to buy on their way to the park. He snaps off a chunk for himself before passing the bar to Elio.

“What, for the wedding?”

“Mmhm.”

“Baby, of course, I am.” Elio laughs and rests his head on Oliver’s shoulder. Jackson yips and Elio resumes his petting. “We’ve got a fantastic band and all of our friends are gonna be there.” He looks up at Oliver, even pushing up to kiss the underside of his jaw. “It’s gonna be a blast. I just want it to be a  _ perfect _ blast. You excited?”

“Yeah.” Oliver sighs and plays with Elio’s fingers as they move through Jackson’s fur. “I’m worried my family will cause a scene.”

“You said Jamie talked to them and they seemed okay.”

“Well if they’re so okay, how come they aren’t answering my calls?”

“I dunno, maybe they…” Elio trails off and shrugs. “I don’t know. But they RSVP’d and they’re coming, so -”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

Elio nods, giving Oliver the space to continue talking if he wants to. He doesn’t, so they sit in companionable silence for a little while longer before heading back to the apartment.

“Can we just have a quiet night in?” Oliver asks as they settle on the couch. Elio’s parents have plans with friends who are in town and so the boys are left to their own devices. “Order in, watch a movie, and no wedding talk?”

“Hmmm…” Elio pretends to think about it for a moment, wrinkling his nose. “I think I can arrange that.” He kisses Oliver’s cheek. “You wanna bake something too? Could be fun.”

“Mmh, no.” Oliver wraps his arms around Elio and easily pulls him onto his lap. “I just wanna be with you.” 

Elio laughs and drops his forehead to Oliver’s. “You sure about that? In just two short weeks you’re gonna be stuck with me for the rest of your life.”

“I’ve never been surer of anything in my life.” Oliver kisses Elio, still able to taste the chocolate on his lips. “I want to be with you always.”

“Me too.” Elio is already dizzy just from Oliver’s lips, which are now trailing down his neck. “I want you.”

“Fuck me, Elio,” Oliver requests against Elio’s collarbone, a spot he particularly enjoys kissing. Elio is up in a flash, pulling Oliver up and off the couch. “Babe, we have lube in the drawer right here.”

“I know.” Elio tugs Oliver back to their bedroom. “But I wanna fuck you on our bed.”

Oliver stumbles a little in his attempt to keep up with Elio who is practically marching forward. He does catch up, and he wraps his arms around Elio’s waist, pulling him close. “Sounds good to me.” He pushes his nose into the back of Elio’s head, inhaling deeply as he nuzzles into soft curls. Oliver undresses Elio as they stand there at the foot of their bed, fingers working quickly to divest him of his sweater and jeans.

Once he’s undressed, Elio turns around and returns the favor. They pick off each other’s clothes until they’re naked, bodies pressed together, Oliver’s body heat warming Elio as they trade soft kisses. “Bed,” Elio finally says, taking a few steps backward. 

Oliver follows and they clamber up onto the bed together, play wrestling a bit until Oliver lets Elio pin him down.

“Gotchya,” Elio says, panting a bit as he settles himself on Oliver’s hips.

Oliver grins up at him, all teeth. “You got me. Forever.” Elio leans down to kiss him, but it doesn’t last as long as Oliver wants it too. Elio is pulling away far too quickly, but he’s scrambling off of Oliver to grab the lube, and he supposes that’s a fine enough reason.

This time, when Elio settles back on the bed, it’s between Oliver’s legs which are spread wide. He coats his fingers and nudges them between Oliver’s cheeks, pushing one into him to start. Oliver sighs softly and opens his legs a bit wider, which makes Elio smile. He works with just one finger until Oliver asks for a second. Elio complies and, soon enough, Oliver is writhing and begging for more.

To say that Elio works at lightning speed is an understatement. He’s got his cock coated in lube and he’s kneeling between Oliver’s legs in just a second. “You sure you’re ready?”

“I’m ready, c’mon. I want you.” Elio, once again, obliges, and moves forward, both of them hissing as he slowly pushes into Oliver. 

“God, you feel so good,” Elio manages once he’s fully in, his pubic bone pressed right against Oliver’s ass. He keeps his eyes trained on that spot as he starts to move, just slow rolls of his hips which he knows drives Oliver wild. “That feel okay for you?”

“Yeah. Fuck yeah, Elio. God, how are you so good?”

Elio lifts his head to look up at Oliver who is staring up at him with a look of complete adoration. It makes Elio’s heart skip a beat and his chest shudders with his next shaky breath. “I’m not…”

“Yes, you are.” Oliver presses up onto his elbows so he can kiss Elio. “You are  _ so good _ Elio. So damn good to me. I don’t deserve you.”

At that, Elio begins thrusting into Oliver, eking out these pretty little sounds as Oliver tips his head back against the pillows. Elio manages to get a hand around Oliver’s cock and he knows his rhythm is off, but he can barely breathe, let alone think with Oliver so tight and hot around him.

They come like that, wrapped up in one another, panting and sweating as Oliver makes a mess of his stomach and Elio’s hand and as Elio makes a mess of Oliver’s hole. They try to kiss as they come down, but they’re both breathing hard and they end up just sharing air as they try to regain lung capacity. 

Once Elio can finally think anything other than  _ fuck cum Oliver cock fuck fuck Oliver cum cock Oliver Oliver Oliver _ he starts to pull out. Oliver grabs his wrist and Elio looks up, a bit startled.

“You know that plug you have? The black one with that funny little emerald on the base?” They’d bought it because it matched Elio’s eyes. Elio nods, still not putting two and two together. Oliver laughs and strokes the underside of Elio’s wrist with his thumb. “Can you put it in me, please?”

“Oh...Oh, fuck. Yeah.” Elio leans over to fumble around in their nightstand for a second before finally grabbing out the requested item. He pulls out of Oliver slowly, making sure to catch any leaking cum with the plug as he pushes it into Oliver who moans softly once it’s finally in place.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Elio pads into the bathroom to clean up and quickly checks on Jackson, who is sleeping with Lamb, before getting back into bed. He snuggles up next to Oliver, the both of them still giddy from their afternoon delight.

“Just two more weeks, can you believe it?”

“Mmh, no.” Elio looks down at the ring on his right ring finger, the finger he’s taken to wearing it on until Oliver can slide it onto his left at their wedding ceremony. 

Oliver shifts so he can wrap his arm around Elio, his fingers in the perfect place to gently trail over Elio’s torso. “Love you so much,” Oliver grumbles, and Elio can tell that he’s half asleep.

“Love you, too, Ol. So much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding next chapter eek!!! Also, for those of you who have been following, I've updated previous chapters to reflect my change of heart -- our fave dad will be the officiant at the wedding :) 
> 
> Comments/Kudos/Criticisms always welcome!
> 
> I say this every time, but I PROMISE there will be updates on everything soon soon soon!!
> 
> As always, [Follow Me On Tumblr](https://all-things-all-the-time.tumblr.com/) so we can scream about these boys!!! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> APOLOGIES for the delay. It's been wild! The wedding is finally here!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/45208962235/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/45208962275/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/45208962325/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/45208961575/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/45208961525/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/45208961495/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/44304019670/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/45208962145/in/dateposted-public/)

“Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Elio and Oliver a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other have grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and husband. I, as Elio’s father, would first like to welcome you all to this beautiful ceremony.

Marriage is perhaps the greatest and most challenging adventure of human relationships. No ceremony can create your marriage; only you can do that — through love and patience; through dedication and perseverance; through talking and listening, helping and supporting and believing in each other; through tenderness and laughter; through learning to forgive, learning to appreciate your differences, and by learning to make the important things matter, and to let go of the rest. What this ceremony can do is to witness and affirm the choice you make to stand together as lifemates and partners.

Two people in love do not live in isolation. Their love is a source of strength with which they may nourish not only each other but also the world around them. And in turn, we, their community of friends and family, have a responsibility to this couple. By our steadfast care, respect, and love, we can support their marriage and the new family they are creating today.

We've come to the point of your ceremony where you're going to say your vows to one another. But before you do that, I ask you to remember that love — which is rooted in faith, trust, and acceptance — will be the foundation of an abiding and deepening relationship. No other ties are more tender, no other vows more sacred than those you now assume. If you are able to keep the vows you take here today, not because of any religious or civil law, but out of a desire to love and be loved by another person fully, without limitation, then your life will have joy and the home you establish will be a place in which you both will find the direction of your growth, your freedom, and your responsibility. Now, Oliver, if you’d like to say your vows…”

“You have been my best friend, mentor, playmate, confidant, and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life. You, and your family, of course, make me happier than I could ever imagine and I feel more loved than I ever thought possible. I am a better person because of you, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. So I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together.”

“And Elio, your vows now please.”

"I feel truly blessed because I've found a love that transcends and grows, despite state lines, early morning commutes, Jackson’s barking, and conflicting seasons. The feeling hit me the moment we met. It was so immediate and powerful — far deeper and inexplicably beyond any calculation of time and place. You don't describe a feeling like that. You also can't replicate it or force it. You just let it flow in and around you. You go where it takes you. You know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow still you manage to love me. You are my best friend and one true love. There is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I'm the one who gets to marry you."

“May I have the rings? Please repeat after me. You are my lover and my teacher...You are my role model and my accomplice, and you are my true counterpart...I will love you, hold you, and honor you...I will respect you, encourage you, and cherish you all the days of my life.

By the power of your love and commitment, and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband! You may now kiss!”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/45208962055/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/45208961985/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/45208961955/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/45208961855/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/45208961695/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/45208961635/in/dateposted-public/)

“Can you believe it?” Elio asks, bounding into the hotel room they’ve booked for the night. It’s nearing 4 am and they’re only just coming back from their afterparty at a bar near their venue. They’ve both undone their ties and their collars and Elio’s hair is an absolute mess, but Oliver thinks he’s never looked so gorgeous.

“Come here, my husband.”

Elio does just as he’s told and throws his arms around Oliver’s neck. “Mmmh...my husband.” He kisses Oliver’s cheek. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that.”

“Me neither.” Oliver drops his forehead to Elio’s and closes his eyes. “Fuck, I’m exhausted.”

“Perk up,” Elio says, gently pinching Oliver’s side, “it’s our wedding night.” He hops away as he sheds his suit jacket and toes off his shoes. “Do you think everyone had a good time?”

“I hope they did. But I think Jackson had the most fun out of all of us.” Jackson stayed for the entire wedding, running circles around their outdoor dancefloor as everyone jumped to the music. He is back at Elio and Oliver’s apartment, where Elio’s parents were spending the night. Oliver smiles, imaging how absolutely exhausted Jackson must be.

Oliver takes off his own shoes and drags himself over to the oversized bed. He flops down and closes his eyes, letting out a groan of relief. He’s still slightly drunk and his feet hurt from all the dancing and his throat is sore from all the singing but he’s happier than he’s ever been in his entire life.

“And everyone got along,” Elio adds. He hangs up his suit, now just in his boxers. “I think this was a good step in your relationship with your family,” he says, a bit tentatively, as he approaches the bed. He doesn’t want to disrupt their little bubble, but he’s glad Oliver’s family came to support them.

“Mmh, I think so too.”

Elio takes that as his queue to plop himself on top of Oliver, straddling his hips and rolling his own down. “Why are you still dressed?”

Oliver groans and wraps his fingers around Elio’s waist. “Ugh, baby, I’m so tired. Can’t we just sleep? We have to be at our post-wedding brunch at noon because apparently,  _ that’s _ a thing.”

“Oliver,” Elio whines, dragging out the name and squirming a little. “It’s our  _ wedding night _ . We  _ have to _ . It’s the rules! It’s tra- Ah!” Elio yelps as he’s flipped over, Oliver now on top of him, trapping him amongst downy pillows and a soft duvet.

“DId you really think I wouldn’t fuck you on our wedding night?”

Elio giggles and cards his fingers through Oliver’s hair. “You sounded quite convincing there for a second.”

Oliver leans down and kisses Elio, licking into his mouth and coaxing out soft little groans. Soon enough, Elio starts tugging at Oliver’s clothes and once they’re  _ finally _ both naked, Elio is gasping and arching up against Oliver.

“Please,” he manages as Oliver rolls his hips down. “God, please, baby.”

Oliver grabs the lube from their suitcase, situated close enough to the bed that he isn’t gone for long. Once he’s back, though, Elio has kicked off the covers and made himself comfortable on the pillows.

“Simply gorgeous,” Oliver says as he clambers back onto the bed, settling himself between Elio’s legs. He coats his fingers and presses two into Elio off the bat, loving the way Elio bears down onto his fingers. “That’s it, baby. Feel good?”

Elio nods and Oliver tangles the fingers of his free hand in Elio’s hair. He loves feeling the soft curls between his fingers and he wants nothing more than to be inside Elio for the rest of eternity. Once Elio is fairly open or, more accurately, once he’s a writhing mess on the bed, Oliver slicks up his cock and positions the head at Elio’s hole.

“You ready?”

“I’m ready, Oliver, please.” He loops his arms around Oliver’s neck and leans up for a kiss, which Oliver easily returns. Oliver pushes in, going slow and giving Elio enough time to adjust. Once Oliver is fully inside Elio, he trails kisses along Elio’s neck and collarbone.

“How does that feel, baby?”

“Really good,” Elio sighs out, tugging a little at Oliver’s hair. “Somehow even better now that you’re my husband.”

“My husband,” Oliver repeats as he starts to thrust his hips. He keeps it slow and gentle, his hands trailing over Elio’s sides as he moves. 

“Wanna kiss you,” Elio begs with another pull at Oliver’s hair.

Oliver laughs and concedes, kissing up to Elio’s lips. “I love you,” he whispers between gentle kisses. “I love you so very much.”

Elio’s breath hitches and he smiles. “I love you, Oliver. God, I love you.” His words get stuck in his throat a bit and he swallows hard, trying to blink back his tears. But it’s to no avail and they soon run down his cheeks.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I’m good. Just please don’t stop.” Oliver honors that request and keeps up his slow thrusts. “Just overwhelmed. You’re mine. I’m yours.”

“I know. I know, baby.” Oliver kisses Elio again. “We’re married. Forever.”

“Forever.” Elio sneaks his left hand between them and wraps it around his cock, loving the way his wedding ring presses against the heated flesh. “Fuck.”

Oliver lifts up just a bit to look between them and groans at the sight of Elio’s ring flashing as he strokes his cock. “Simply gorgeous.” The praise comes easily and he uses his own left hand to trail over Elio’s body, watching the silver glint over pale skin. “Jesus Christ, I’m close.” Oliver never thought the prospect of them being married would have him so close so fast, but there he is, balls tightening as he buries himself inside Elio.

“Please,” Elio begs. His eyes flutter closed for a moment but he opens them almost immediately, not wanting to break eye contact for even a second. “Need you to cum inside me.”

“I got you, baby,” Oliver assures, rolling his hips, his pubic bone pressed right against Elio’s ass. He’s cumming a second later, filling Elio up and letting out a litany of curses and praises.

Elio is soon to follow, shooting over his tummy and chest just three strokes later. Oliver drags his fingers through the mess and is about to bring his hand to his lips when Elio grabs his wrist and brings Oliver’s hand to his own mouth. 

“Don’t be greedy,” Oliver admonishes as Elio begins cleaning his cum off of Oliver’s fingers. He even sucks Oliver’s ring finger into his mouth, tongue flicking over the wedding band. “Isn’t marriage all about sharing and compromise?”

Elio legs Oliver’s fingers go with a soft pop. “Don’t be a wise ass,” he says as he swipes his fingers through and then holds them up to Oliver’s mouth.

They take their time after that, taking a shower in the luxurious bathroom and using sweet-smelling soaps to clean each other up. They talk a little, just soft words and even softer kisses exchanged as they go about getting ready for bed.

By the time they finally get under the covers, it’s after five. “Did you remember to set an alarm?” Elio asks through a yawn.

“Yes, for eleven. An hour is enough time to get ready and get there, right?”

“Mh, sure.” Elio tucks himself into Oliver’s arms and closes his eyes. “Night, my husband.”

Oliver settles as well, his arms easily wrapping around Elio. As soon as he closes his eyes, he knows he’ll be asleep in seconds. Every part of him feels exhausted but elated at the same time, and Oliver smiles into the darkness. “Goodnight, my husband.” He kisses the top of Elio’s head and whispers, “You’ll always be my endless love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Comments/Kudos/Ideas/Criticisms always welcome!
> 
> I know I've been slow to update EVERYTHING amidst promises to update more, but life has truly been wild lately, especially with the holidays. I'm hoping I'll have some more time to write in the coming weeks. Please stick with me, guys, I've got great things coming across all fics ;)
> 
> LOVE YA! xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! Two updates in two days!!  
> It's honeymoon time :)
> 
> Please note the second to last post was meant to be posted by Elio, not Oliver!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/46136336891/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/45412676034/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/45412676104/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/46136336991/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/46136337051/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/45412675954/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/46136336801/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/45412675804/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/46136336711/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/45412675644/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/46136336601/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/45412675464/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/46136336491/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/45412675374/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/46136336411/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/45412675214/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/46136336201/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on this being the end of the wedding part, but I think I may add one last chapter after this full of disgustingly smutty honeymoon sex because I feel like y'all want that lol. BUT IF NOT, happy to end it here. I just wanted to tell a full narrative through social media as always.
> 
> Let me know what you'd like to see next in this series!!


End file.
